drawchanfandomcom-20200215-history
EHG
The name stands for 'Epic Hair Guy'. Safe bet that he has demonz at some capacity. Total disregard for any and all property and geographical damage he may cause or be involved in. Personality EHG is brash, rude, and sadistic on the best of days. He loves nothing more than to start fights no matter how seemingly petty they can be. Almost everything he does is in defence of his own hubris. He thinks little of taking the lives of others, although after he sealed the demons that possessed him he stopped being so enthusiastic about it. At his core he's a monster, but he has occasional bouts of kindness that are usually triggered by moments when he realizes how much his actions affect others. Those moments are fleeting however. Powers and Abilities Physical Attributes EHG's short stature combined with his abnormal strength make him a nimble powerhouse physically. He often uses this to his advantage and will charge enemies head on, knowing he will most likely be able to out maneuver them and throw them off balance. His hand to hand combat skills are self taught through years of fighting different people and adapting accordingly. His entire body including his clothing is comprised of "demonic hair strands" that he can morph at will into almost any simple form he chooses. This allows him to have an extremely proficient regeneration ability. After he sealed the demons that possessed his body he lost his ability to quickly regenerate along with some of his physical strength. However due to the fact that his body is still in prime condition he is still able to move fairly quickly. Weapons Typically EHG carries with him two pistols and a katana, all of which are hidden in his hair. Although he doesn't necessarily need these weapons he will often use them against enemies he doesn't see as being strong enough to warrant using his real strength. During the sealing process, EHG trapped one of the demons inside his sword. When he uses it it functions much like a normal katana would. He can draw some strength from it and use it to fire waves of demonic energy at an enemy that can either push or cut, depending on the power of the blast. He can call on the demon in the blade to partially possess his body, giving him a skeleton like armor and greatly increasing his strength and speed. Powers By manipulating the shape of his body EHG can create any simple weapon from the "hair demon strands" that he chooses. He often will create spikes around his body and head hair when threatened or grabbed, He also can create blades, maces, hammers, and so on. He's able to communicate with the strands remotely, so simply severing them from the main body will not neutralize them. Certain things aggravate his collective bodies ability to create more strands (stress, trauma) so in a frenzy he will sometimes chop or tear off his own limbs so he can create a weapon faster. His healing ability makes him a tank. If his hair is not weakened he can soak up damage like a sponge. Depending on the severity of the damage and how exhausted EHG is he may have a hard time healing quickly. When it comes to his ability to manipulate energy he can create beams, blasts, fire, and swords with ease. He will often use these techniques at long distances before identifying an enemy's weak points. Although not very proficient at it, he can take energy from enemies if he devours their flesh or physically contacts them for an extended period of time. He's also been known to temporarily mimic energy attacks and techniques simply be seeing them performed. Alternate Forms Most of the time EHG keeps the two demons that possess his body in check, displaying a personality that is partially his own with their influence mixed in. However if he's pushed against the wall or simply wants to show off he can bring one of them forth for a limited time and display an even more monstrous power. The first monstrous form that EHG took is that of a large long horned bi-pedal demon with a rotted almost skeletal face. Metal staples usually can be seen in the far corners of its jagged razor toothed mouth. It's chest and ribs are peeled open, showing no real internal organs. Its has very little flesh and is mostly comprised of bone and hair. In this form EHG is normally incapable of coherent communication and thought. He is more or less a force of nature that destroys any and everything in his path. Although usually he's capable of high levels of energy manipulation (beam swords, laser, blasts, fire, etc), in this form hes only able to fire large broad blasts from his hands and mouth. The small details of this form change almost every time EHG transforms into it, but the general look remains the same. The second form that EHG used was that of an undead samurai with only one arm. This form usually comes after EHG's first form has been shown to not be enough. In this form he is more reserved and uses a large sword to blast demonic energy waves at the enemy. EHG's movement in this form is very limited, making it so most of his energy is dedicated to its defence and armor. Both forms are very difficult to maintain and as a result are normally a last resort. When EHG sealed these demons he lost his ability to make a full transformation into either. Although in his human form he can communicate with the Second Demon, that he sealed inside his sword, and get it to possess his body physically to a limited extent. History EHG's origin is unknown, although it is theorized that he is the result of an experimental program organized by The Council in the hopes of creating an extremely high powered, almost god like organism. Pre-Empire Saga EHG was a wandering menace to anyone who crossed his path. He would rape and murder without restraint for years, and mock whoever spoke out against his behavior. This aspect of his interactions with other people would remain almost unchanged throughout his travels. Once he grew bored of one area he would simply travel through space and crash land to the next with destruction and mayhem being his only real aim. Epic Hair Empire Saga As EHG’s understanding of his powers and abilities grew, so did his ego, leading him to believe that he was the only person fit to rule the universe as he knew it. The Council, who sought to either test him or nip a potential problem in the bud, developed the robot who would be known as Gurble. Gurble was a small, meek, and well-mannered robot who became the straight man to EHG’s insanity. He was programmed to befriend the demon and analyze his character and mind to see if there was any potential for him to be anything but a monster. At that time he was unable to find any evidence of “good” in EHG and as a result, they grew apart, eventually leading to Gurble outright declaring that he would stop EHG’s domination any way he could. They would clash on a many occasions and nearly every time Gurble would be defeated. Sometimes EHG would just leave him beaten, other times he would seal Gurble away in a pocket dimension as a punishment for his “crimes”. Also during this time of ego and strife, EHG began courting another hair demon by the name of Dream. Despite having vaguely similar hair manipulation powers they did not share origins at all, with Dream being more of a “traditional” demon. They settles on a distant *Chan and the roots of the Empire grew stronger, as did EHG. However their relationship was nothing if not abusive, with EHG still unable to not be a terrible monster. Dream was dedicated though, and fought to find the good in EHG, all the while a forgotten enemy was making plans to return. Gurble staged a grand assault on EHG’s empire, decimating his army of Gurble imitations and drones and eventually making it to the Emperor himself. During their climactic battle Dream intervened, and Gurble mortally wounded her. In this moment EHG’s anger came to a boiling point, because although he was terrible towards her, he didn’t like the idea of anyone else hurting her either. He uses his then god-like power to cause a dimensional collapse, trapping Gurble, EHG’s spirit, and Dream in a malformed dimension for an immeasurable amount of time. New Epic Hair Empire Saga Using their abilities to manipulate reality, The Council was able to salvage EHG’s spirit from the pocket dimension and give him a new body and consciousness. He remembered bits and pieces of his past, but for the most part his mind was “reset” and he returned to his old tricks. He would try again and again to reform his Empire and was met with failure at every turn. He also found out that due to the unique nature of his return he was unable to maintain the level of immortality he had once enjoyed. He developed a series of energy absorbing super robots dubbed “The Believers” who would terrorize his enemies and record the powers and abilities used against them. Eventually the people EHG had tried so hard to oppress rose up against him. He was defeated and found his demonic spirit sealed inside of a cursed medallion that belonged to Pocket Pirate. With his human spirit freed from the demonic influence he was left to roam around searching for a body to possess. Sermon of The Apostle An unknown figure appeared before the former slaves to EHG’s fallen empire some time after he was defeated. He was a strange creature who spoke of judgement for the sins the people had committed. He introduced himself as The Apostle, the final step in the “Believer” series of super robots that EHG has been developing. He revealed that he was from an alternate future, where EHG was not beaten and he sought to create a being even stronger than himself. The Apostle would wreak havoc on the citizens, cracking reality itself and wiping history until he absorbed the powers of almost every inhabitant. Finally deeming the inhabitants as “Punished”, the Apostle disappeared without a trace. Leaving them only with a sense of new strength and unity. The Return of EHG The Council has been monitoring the activities happening on this distant *Chan for some time and saw a perfect opportunity to recover its prized experiment. They sent a small team comprised of a mysterious gunslinger nicknamed “The Gunman” (or Gunman for short) who could manipulate the trajectory of almost any projectile he fired from his pistols, Miss B, a humanoid wasp/spider assassin who specialized in poisons as well as hand to hand combat, Shockwave, a humanoid fitted with “Electronic Pulse” technology that allowed him to blast waves of vibrating electricity through the bodies of his targets, and Mindfucker, a telepath who excelled in casting illusions and devouring the fear of his enemies. They fought to recover EHG's sealed demonic soul. Either side had its fair share of casualties but eventually the soul was recovered and EHG was reformed. However, EHG no longer desired to bring about terror and dismay like the past, and cut ties with The Council. Feeling that the mission that resulted in his lover Miss B’s demise was nothing but a wild goose chase, Gunman vowed to get revenge on both EHG and The Council who had used him and his group like worthless pawns. Sensing his return, The Apostle appeared before EHG so he could finally fulfill his mission and destroy the demon in this dimension as well. EHG then explained that killing him at this point would be useless, because his legacy had inspired others to out do his malice and blood lust, most notably Hano at that time. He argued that the only proper step to take, not only for EHG’s reform but to secure the safety of Drawchan, was to combine their powers. They fused and fought Hano who was later defeated by Spensy. After the battle, EHG returned to the far away *Chan and released all the powers he and the Apostle had gathered to that point. He then isolated himself and began the process of sealing away the demonic energy that possessed him. References Category:Active Category:Supernatural Category:Characters